


One More Step

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow [7]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: Betrayal, Divorce, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: No more games, it's time to bring down SOMBRA forever.





	1. Dead is a Four Letter Word

Michael bounced in his seat, and Benjamin smiled.

“You seem awfully happy.” Michael said, to which Benjamin nodded.

“Of course I am. Giulietta is getting married, and it’s been a while since we’ve seen her.”

“Six months to be exact.”

Benjamin stopped the car in front of a large hotel, and Michael jumped out. The two went to their rooms, and then down to the lobby. As they stepped outside, Michael ran over to the beach, Benjamin joined him. He sat down in a chair as Michael ran through the water.

“Took you two long enough.” Came a voice from behind him.

He turned to face Katt, and looked away from her. “It’s nice to see you too.”

She smiled, “I wish I could say the same. Get up and help me.”

“With what exactly?”

“There’s been a murder nearby.” Katt said, holding up her phone. “Then again, I can do it on my own.”

He stood up and motioned over to Michael, who came running over. Upon seeing Katt, he hugged her and she smiled, ruffling his hair. 

Michael smiled, “I missed you.”

“Aww, I missed you too Mikey. Let’s get going then, shall we?”

The three left and arrived at the town hall, the body laying near the entrance. Benjamin sighed, “Of all people, it had to be Jake.”

“That doesn’t matter now, does it? We need to do our job, so stop fooling around.” Katt snapped, and picked up an object off of the ground.

Benjamin looked over at her, “Our killer attended the box social.” He said, holding up a small ticket.

“Yeah, that rules out about half of the population here.” She said, and tossed a stuffed bunny at Benjamin.

After looking it over, he gently handed it back to her, avoiding her gaze. “This belongs to Cornelius Castletown. You know what to do.”

Wordlessly she left and found him sitting in a cake shop, enjoying a slice of pie. 

“And how did you manage to get a piece of pie in a cake shop?” She asked.

“I have my ways. What brings you here?” He said, mouth still full.

Katt leaned on the table, “We found a body. Did you know Jake Burline?”

After a few moments, he shook his head, a few crumbs scattered all over. “Not at all, no.”

“So why do you of all people have a stuffed rabbit?”

“Oh am I not allowed to reminisce about my childhood?” He said, eating another bite of pie.

Disgusted, Katt stood up. “You know what, I think I’ll be leaving now.”

She returned to the two, to find Michael handing Benjamin a golden wristwatch. 

“This belongs to Harry Haplan, he’s the local bartender.”

Michael carefully took the watch and left, leaving Benjamin alone with Katt.

After a few moments, he sighed and looked over at Katt, who was flipping through a book. “So are you going to the wedding?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I?” She said, glancing up at him.

“I was just curious. After all, it’s been six months.”

“Your point? It seems a lot changed with you.” Katt said.

“Oh what do you mean?”

She nodded over at him, “You took your wedding ring off.”

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “Well I’m not trying to change the subject, but did you hear about the dress code?”

She continued to flip through the book, “Red, I know. I’m going to wear a dress if that’s what you were asking.”

“Well are you going with anyone?”

She snapped the book shut, and turned to leave. “No. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Meanwhile, Michael walked into the bar and took a seat. A man walked over to him, looking him up and down.

“Aren’t you a bit young son?”

Michael smiled, “Oh, it’s not like that! I’m looking for someone!”

“Oh, and who would that be exactly?”

“Harry Haplan. Do you know him?” Michael asked.

The man smiled while nodding, “That’s me! What can I help you with?”

“Ah perfect. Did you know Jake Burline by chance?”

“I did. He came here for drinks, such a kind man.”

Michael’s expression turned somber, “Well we found him dead earlier.”

“Really? That’s a shame, I don’t know a single soul who would have wanted him dead.”

“Yeah. Well do you know why your wristwatch was near the scene?” Michael said, holding it up.

“Ah that! I took it off earlier since it was rubbing against my wrist. When I went looking for it, someone had stolen it.”

“So you think someone placed it there?” Michael said, not missing a beat.

“I wouldn’t say that. It might have been a misunderstanding. Speaking of, you should get going little one, before anyone gets the wrong idea.”

Michael stood up and nodded, “Of course. Thank you for your time.”

He left and ran into Katt on the way back. She smiled and suggested he follow her, and they walked up to a young woman. 

“Janice Grant?” Katt asked.

“Oh, how may I help you?”

“I found this book of yours. You should be more careful with things.” 

Janice smiled, “I’m glad you found it. I bought it earlier and put it down for a second, and it went missing.”

“So someone stole it then?” Katt asked.

She nodded, “That is what I said, yes.”

“Well did you know Jake Burline?”

“No, the name doesn’t sound familiar.” Janice said, shaking her head.

“So where were you earlier?”

“I was at the bookstore. Did you not pay attention to what I just said?”

Katt shrugged, “Oh I just don’t care.”

“Well on that note, I’ll be leaving.” Janice said, as she snatched her book from Katt.

She left quickly and the two returned to Benjamin. Upon entering, he smiled and held up a coffee mug. “I found this. Our killer is a woman, and they also happen to drink coffee.”

“Once again, that’s about half of the population.” Katt huffed. 

Michael shrugged and handed Benjamin a hat. Meanwhile Katt picked up a small dagger off of the ground. 

After a few moments, Benjamin looked over, spotting the dagger. “I’d recognize that anywhere, it belongs to Josh. As for you Michael, this hat belongs to Lexi Blooms.”

The two left and parted ways, Katt found Josh walking away from a bank.

“So what were you up to?” 

“What do you think?” He snapped.

“Well you are looking awfully suspicious.” She smiled.

He groaned, “You are annoying. Can’t I have a moment of peace to myself?”

“Nope. So why do you own a dagger?” She asked, not missing a beat.

“It’s a crazy world out there. I have to keep myself safe somehow.”

“So you’ve used it before then?”

He looked over at her, “Of course not. I keep it just in case.”

“So Jake Burline. Did you know him?”

“Of course I did. You’re being awfully nosy today.”

Katt smiled, “It’s my job. Well I’ll get going now, have a good day.”

She left and began to return to Benjamin, while Michael found Lexi at a dance studio.

“Hi, are you Lexi?”

“I am. What brings you here today?” She asked.

“Well we found a body earlier, and I wanted to ask if you knew Jake Burline.”

She thought for a few moments, and then nodded. “Oh yeah. I met him at the bar a few times.”

“Well where were you earlier?”

“Oh I’ve been here all day. We’ve got a performance coming up, and it needs to be perfect.” She said, leaning over to stretch.

“But we found your hat at the crime scene.”

“Where exactly did you find it?” She curiously said.

“At the entrance of the town hall.”

“Ah it flew off of my head earlier. I was late to dance practice so I decided not to chase after it.”

“I see. Well have a good time.” He said, and left the building. He returned and found Katt talking to Benjamin. As he walked in, the two looked over and Benjamin smiled. “I found out our killer is a woman.”

“Half of the population.” Katt chimed in.

“Oh hush.” Benjamin said, smiling.

Katt sighed and left, the two followed close behind. She arrived at the bar, and took a seat in the booth with Janice. Michael and Benjamin took a seat at the table behind them, and Janice smiled.

“Can I help you?”

“Well you can start by telling me why you killed Jake.” Katt smiled.

“Took you long enough. I didn’t like him, he knew too much.”

“Care to elaborate?”

She began to trace on the table, “You see, it all ties back to one thing. And that thing is SOMBRA.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, do you?” Katt huffed.

“Oh but I know everything about you...Mirage.”

Katt tensed up and there was an anger in her voice as she spoke, “Don’t call me that.”

“Aww is someone upset? Poor little Mia, letting her emotions get the better of her.”

Katt said nothing and Janice smiled, “SOMBRA will live on forever.” She slumped over onto the table and Katt checked for a pulse, finding none.

The three left, Michael ran ahead of the group.

Katt was the first to speak, “So you ended things with Lance then?”

Benjamin nodded, his voice quiet as he spoke. “Yeah…”

“What happened?”

After a few moments, he replied. “The spark we had was gone. Besides there’s someone else-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Michael motioned over to him and smiled, “Hey dad, come here! I want to tell you something!”

He joined Michael, and leaned down as Michael whispered in his ear. The two smiled and Benjamin stood up once more, his phone chiming. He looked at it, and over to Katt.

“Rich Turner wants help planning the wedding. Shall we get going then?” 

Katt smiled and nodded, and Benjamin smiled back, looping his arm in hers. “Well what are we waiting for?”

The three headed off down the street, unaware someone was watching them.


	2. A Turner of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning time...

The team arrived at Jake’s lab, only to find Rich laying on the floor, his neck snapped in two. 

Benjamin sighed and Katt picked up a hammer off of the ground. Michael sat on the ground nearby, flipping through a notebook. Katt handed the hammer to Benjamin, and he looked it over. “Well this makes my job easier.” He said, pointing to a name inscribed on it. “June Borrowing, you know what to do.”

Katt smiled and took it from him, leaving the lab. Michael left shortly after, the notebook tucked underneath his arm. After a few moments, he bumped into a young man and smiled. 

“Oh I’m sorry little guy. Are you okay?”

Michael nodded, “Are you Locket Kulot?”

“I am. How can I help?”

“Ah I found your notebook.” He said, holding it up. 

“Really? Thank you so much! I needed that for a meeting I have in a few minutes.”

Michael handed it to him and smiled, ‘Well I’m glad to help. Did you know Rich Turner?”

After thinking for a few moments, he shook his head. “No, the name doesn’t sound familiar.”

“Well we found your notebook near the body. Mind explaining that?”

“I don’t know how that happened. I’m sorry to do this, but I should get going.”

Locket left in a rush, and Michael began to walk back to Benjamin. Meanwhile, Katt walked into the library, and found June sitting at a table by herself. 

Quietly, Katt sat across from her and smiled. “Are you June?”

“I am.”

“Well I’m here to ask you a few questions. First off, did you know Rich Turner?”

“Oh yeah, he and I were good friends.” She said, while smiling. 

“We found him dead earlier. Would you happen to know anything about that?”

She was shocked, and leaned back a bit in her chair. “Is he really?”

Katt nodded and June sighed. “Wow...that’s hard to believe.”

“Where were you earlier?”

“I’ve been studying. I’ve got a test coming up in the next week, and I really have to pass it.”

‘’What class?” Katt asked.

“Psychology.” 

“I see, well I hope you pass.” Katt said, standing up.

She returned and found Benjamin and Michael whispering to each other. As she walked in, the two stopped talking.

Benjamin looked over, “Good news. I found out our killer smokes. Michael also found this.” He said, holding up an earpiece. “This belongs to Jeanette Brandice.”

Katt took the earpiece from Benjamin and left to find Jeanette. She found her sitting at a cafe, eating a sandwich. Jeanette looked up at her as she sat down. “Can I help you?”

“You can. Tell me what you know about Rich Turner.”

“Nothing, I have no idea who that is.” She said.

“Are you sure?”

Jeanette nodded, and took another bite of her sandwich. Katt sighed and put the earpiece on the table, “Then mind explaining why this was near the scene?”

“I was visiting Jake a couple weeks ago. Why does it matter to you?”

“It’s my job, that’s why.” Katt said. “So where have you been all day?”

“Working, that’s what. I just got out of the office to grab some lunch, until you bothered me.”

Katt stood up and smiled, “I get the point. I’ll take my leave, enjoy your lunch.”

On her way back, she picked up a small item, and looked it over. She returned to the two, and held up the pin. 

“Oh that belongs to Jason. Also keep in mind, the killer is a member of the higher class.”

She left and found Jason sitting on a bridge, his feet swinging off the edge. He looked over at Katt and smiled, “When did you get back?”

“Not too long ago.” She said, sitting next to him. “So I’m sure you know why I’m here?”

He nodded, “A man died, but I forget his name.”

“Rich Turner.” Katt said.

“Ah him. Yeah I didn’t know him really, I guess that’s why I couldn’t remember his name.”

“So I found your pin.” Katt said, handing it back to him.

“Oh thanks. This is a collectible, so Ii was worried when I lost it.” He said, pinning it to his shirt.

“It’s very lovely.”

“Yeah it is. Benjamin says the same thing about you.”

Katt looked at him in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Jason stuck out his tongue, “I was joking, but I guess it was a bad one?””

“Very bad. Anyways, I should get going. See you later.”

Jason waved as she left, and Michael ran up to her as she walked back in.

“Hey can you come with me to interrogate?” He asked.

Benjamin looked over as she smiled, “Of course. Lead the way.”

Michael ran out, Katt following behind. After a while, he walked up to an older woman and smiled. “Hi there! Are you Lina Mariland?”

“I am! And you are?”

“Michael McKenzie, of the CPD! I’m here to ask you a few questions.”

“Of course. How can I help?” She said, smiling.

“Did you know anyone by the name of Rich Turner?”

“I did! He’s a good buddy of mine.”

Katt stepped forward, “We found him dead earlier. Do you know anyone who had something against him?”

Lina thought for a moment, “There were a few, but I can’t think of anyone specific.”

“That’s fine.” Michael said. “Where were you earlier this morning?”

“Oh, I was out with my boyfriend. He and I went to the local park earlier and had a picnic.”

“That sounds lovely!” 

Lina smiled, “It was. I should get going, I’ve got somewhere to be in a few.”

“Okay, thanks for your help!” Michael waved, as she left.

The two began to walk back, and Michael was the first to speak.

“You know, I’m really glad you’re back.”

“Why’s that?” Katt asked.

He thought for a moment, “Well it was lonely not having you around.”

“But you had Benjamin with you?”

“It’s not the same. You’re like family to me, and when you left I was worried. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

She ruffled his hair, “Since when did you get so sweet?”

“I’ve always been sweet!”

“Sure thing.” She said, and they walked back in the lab. Benjamin looked over, “Good news. I found applesauce on the body, so our killer eats that. Any ideas?”

Michael raised his hand and Benjamin chuckled, “What is it?”

“I think I know who it was.”

Katt smiled, “Lead the way.”

The two followed Michael to an office building, and inside where they found Jeanette sitting with a cup of coffee. 

Michael sat across from her and smiled, “Hello there.”

“Yes hello. Can I help you?”

“Well I have a few questions for you.” He said, and she groaned.

“More questions? What about this time?”

“Well first off you can tell me why you killed Rich.”

She huffed, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Michael looked confused and she rolled her eyes, “Because of him, my husband is dead. If they hadn’t made that chemical, he’d still be alive.”

“Is that all?”

“Of course not. SOMBRA also requested it of me, if I wanted to keep my job.”

“So they’re threatening innocent people now… Then again, you’re far from innocent, so never mind.”

“Hey what’s that supposed to mean?” She asked.

“Well you are under arrest for a murder.” He said, and slapped cuffs around her wrist.

The three watched as the police car pulled away, and headed to a local cafe. They sat down to get drinks and a familiar voice came up to them.

“There you are! I was looking for you.” Giulietta said, walking up to Benjamin.

He smiled and took a sip of his coffee, “You could have just texted me you know.”

“I did, but you never replied.”

“Oh, I must have not noticed. What’s up?”

Giulietta handed him a card, “I finally got the invitations.”

He picked it up and looked it over, “Well they look fantastic.”

“I know right!” She said, smiling. “Anyways, there’s a little place for a plus one, if you’re bringing one. I heard what happened with Lance…”

He shrugged it off, “It’s fine. Is a plus one required?”

“Nope.”

“I still feel like I should bring one.” He said, pulling a pen out of his pocket. 

Benjamin began writing Mikey’s name on the slip and looked up to the sound of laughter. He looked over as Katt plopped a bit of frosting on Michael’s nose, and he burst into laughter, a wide grin on his face. Benjamin smiled and looked down to the paper, scratching out Michael’s name, and writing in a new one.

Smiling, Benjamin handed Giulietta the paper, and they chatted for a few moments before she left. He smiled and looked back over at the two, Katt glanced up at Benjamin and smiled.

His heart fluttered, and he joined the two, their laughter fading away into the breeze.


	3. Ditched Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Giulietta's wedding day... but will the happy couple make it to the altar?

Benjamin smiled as Giulietta walked up to the altar, and grabbed Katt’s hand. She didn’t seem to notice, as she was telling Michael to stop bouncing in his seat. Suddenly, Giulietta ran off from the altar, and Benjamin got up, following her. He found her outside, sitting on a bench.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He said, sitting down next to her.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. “Everyone hates Seamus.”

“Hey calm down. Tell me what happened.”

“My family, and even my friends, they hate Seamus. I don’t get why, but they're all against this.”

Benjamin wiped a tear away from her cheek, “Hey, you two are perfect for each other. Does it really matter what others think?”

After a few moments, she sighed. “Then what about you? You thought you found love, but it all fell to pieces. What if the same happens to me and Seamus?”

“It won’t. For now, you need to relax, after all he’s waiting for you.”

Giulietta smiled, “You’re right. Thank you Benjamin, you always know the right words to say.”

“Of course.”

She stood up, “Also, don’t worry, you’ll find love again. Once you do, don’t let it go.”

“Aha okay. Do you need a few more minutes?”

She nodded and Benjamin chatted with her, before he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to face Katt, who smiled at him. “Can I borrow you for a second?”

“Sure. He said, and followed Katt. After they were far enough away from Giulietta, Katt sighed.

“We’ve got an issue.”

“What’s up?” Benjamin asked.

“Seamus is dead. He stepped out to the back, and was gone for a while.”

“Oh god. How?”

“Looks like poison of some sorts, fast acting too.” She said. 

Benjamin sighed and leaned against the wall, “What about everyone inside?”

“Dismissed them for now.”

“Of course. Let’s go get Michael.”

“Already on it. He’s in the back looking for clues.” Katt smiled.

“Always two steps ahead, aren’t you?”

“Yep! Now let’s get going.” She said, and looped her arm around his. As they walked into the back, Michael looked over and held up a pair of headphones. Benjamin looked them over, and then over at Katt. “These are Baxter’s, can you talk to him?”

“Sure thing. Be back in a few.” Katt said, grabbing the headphones from Benjamin. She found Baxter outside the venue, drinking a cocktail. He looked up at Katt and smiled, “Well you look lovely.”

“And you as well. Where were you before the wedding?”

“Ah I was with Seamus. He was pretty nervous so I helped him calm down.” Baxter said.

“Well we just found him dead.”

“Is he really?”

Katt nodded and Baxter sighed, “Has Giulietta found it?”

“No, she hasn’t.”

“I imagine she’ll be devastated.” Baxter said. “Seamus meant the world to her.”

Before Katt could reply, there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked back to see Michael smiling at her, “Hey. Can you come with me?”

She nodded and left with Michael, “What’s up Mikey?”

“Dad said to talk to you.” He said, holding up her dagger. 

“Be careful with that. Last time you cut your finger.” She said.

“Do you know anything about his death?”

“Last I checked, I was sitting next to you before the ceremony.”

He thought for a moment, “Good point. You’d tell me if you did something like this, right?”

Katt was silent and Michael began to cry, “I can’t lose you too Katt…”

She wiped away a tear and smiled, “Of course I’d tell you. Now how about we get back to Ben?”

He nodded and they returned, and Benjamin looked up at Michael.

“Are you okay Mikey?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Did you find anything else?” Michael asked.

“I did actually. Our killer is a woman. I also found this bracelet, which belongs to Lina.”

Katt turned and left, grabbing the bracelet on her way out. A woman bumped into her as she ran out of the venue, and fell to the ground. Katt held out a hand, “Are you okay?”

Lina nodded and grabbed her hand, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Where were you going in such a rush?”

“Something came up at home.” She frantically said. “My little brother got sick, and my mom is at work, so I have to pick him up.”

“I see. Well can I ask you a few questions before you get going?”

“Of course.”

“Did you have anything against Seamus?”

Lina thought for a moment, but then shook her head. “No, nothing at all. Seamus never did anything horrible, at least not that I know about.”

“So what were you doing here?”

“Ah I made the cake for the wedding. I was delivering it when I got the message about my brother. Speaking of, can I get going?”

“Yeah, I hope he gets better.” Katt said, stepping to the side.

Lina thanked her and waved as she left, leaving her alone. Benjamin walked up to her and sighed, “I just sent Michael to talk to Giulietta.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? He’s just a kid after all.” Katt said.

“He’s gotten better, don’t you think?”

She nodded, “I’ll go help him, just in case.”

Katt left and found Michael sitting next to Giulietta, tears in her eyes. She gently sat down and put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry.”

“He’s really gone.”

Michael sighed, “You said most of the people at the wedding didn’t care for him, was there anyone in particular?”

Giulietta shook her head, “They each had their own reasons to hate him, I couldn’t narrow it down to just one.”

Katt’s voice was quiet as he spoke, “Was he acting weird before the wedding?”

“Of course not. He was his usual self honestly, but I only saw him for a few minutes.”

“We’ll find who did this, don’t worry.” Michael said, full of confidence.

Giulietta smiled and sighed, “Thank you. I’d like a moment alone, if that’s fine?”

They nodded and left, returning to Benjamin. He looked over at them and smiled, “Our killer is a Utopian.”

Katt picked up a small item off of the ground, “Utopians are popping up more often, it’s quite concerning.”

“I don’t think there’s need to worry.” He said, as Katt handed him a small planner. He read it over and handed it back to her after he was done. “That belongs to Ed Shaker. He helped make the cake, along with Lina.”

Katt left and found Ed by the cake stand. She smiled, “May I have a word with you?”

“Of course. What can I help you with?”

“Did you see Seamus by chance before the wedding?” She asked.

“Oh I did! He came by the see the cake, after all he was the one who ordered it.”

“Didn’t Giulietta order it as well?”

He shook his head, “She picked the flavors and what not, but he wanted the design to be a surprise.”

“Well Seamus is dead. Do you happen to know anything about that?”

“No… that’s honestly quite a shock. What happened?”

“Where have you been all day?” She asked, not missing a beat.

“I was at the shop earlier, and just brought the cake over not too long ago with Lina.”

“Of course. Well I should get going.”

“Have a good day!” He said, and waved as she left.

Michael smiled as Katt walked back in, “Guess what?”

“What is it Mikey?”

“The killer wears yellow!” He said, holding up a small yellow scrap of fabric.

Benjamin nodded and sighed, “And I know exactly who did this.”

He left and Katt followed him, as Michael stayed behind. Benjamin walked outside the venue, and over to the bench, where Giulietta was sitting.

“Giulietta…” His voice was quiet.

She stood up, “What now?”

“We know what happened. Why did you kill him?”

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke, “Love is pointless.”

“What do you mean?” Benjamin said, confused. 

“He killed my father…”

“But that doesn’t mean you had to kill him.” Benjamin said, taking a step forward. 

She took a few steps back, “I’m sorry. I’ll be back, I promise.” Without another word, she began to run away, and Benjamin took a few steps forward, but found himself being held back.

He looked back to find Katt holding his arm, “Katt, what are you doing?”

“It’s pointless. Come, we should get back to Michael.”

She let go of his arm and the two began to walk back. Katt was the first to speak, “So what did you talk to her about after she ran out earlier?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Mostly stuff about Seamus, and whatnot.”

“You said mostly.”

He chuckled, “You catch on fast. We talked about some other stuff as well.”

“I can’t read minds you know.”

“Of course. We were chatting about Lance…”

“What made her bring that up?” She asked. 

“She told me that if I ever find love again, to not let it slip away.”

“Kind of ironic she said that, considering she killed Seamus.” Katt said.

The two were silent once more, before Benjamin finally mustered the courage to speak. “You look good by the way.”

“And you as well.” She said, while smiling.

He sighed, “Can we talk?”

“Hmm, about what?”

“I’m sorry for what I said about you being El Rey...and about Luke too.” He said.

She smiled, “Is that why you’ve been acting weird lately? It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Well it’s not just that.” He said, and grabbed her wrist. 

She looked over at him, “What’s wrong?”

He hesitated, but found the courage to speak once more. “Katt...I like you.”

She was stunned and he spoke once more, “I think I’ve known for a while, and I’ve been telling myself otherwise. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same.”

After a few moments she chuckled, and flicked him on the forehead. “What, you think I didn’t know? I’ve seen the way you look at me, but I never thought you’d admit it.”

“Really? So the past is behind us now?” Benjamin said, as if a weight was lifted from his chest.

“What do you think?” She said, and stuck out her tongue. 

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her. 

After a few moments, she smiled and ran a hand through his hair.. “We should get back to Mikey, yeah?”

“Of course.” He said, and she smiled, interlocking his hand with hers. 

As the two walked away, Lance sighed, clutching a note tightly in his hand. After a few seconds, a tear rolled down his cheek and he left, the note fluttering to the ground, with a place and a message written on it.

“Grand Palace has your next lead, to bring you closer to catching El Rey and Zero, once and for all.”


	4. Dead Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Palace gives a new insight.

The two walked back, and Michael smiled as they walked back in. He held up a piece of paper, and Benjamin gently took it from him. After reading it over, he looked over at Katt.

“Looks like we’re going to the Grand Palace.”

The three left, and arrived at their location. As they walked into the building, Benjamin took a step towards the fountain, where a body was floating face down. He carefully pulled out the body and looked it over, before sighing. “This is Brice LeBeau. Look around for clues, anything that helps.”

“Like this syringe?” Katt said, smiling.

“That’s perfect.” He said, looking it over. “This belongs to Nora Broxit. It also looks like our killer knows how to fight, Brice has bruises all over him.”

As Katt left, Michael walked over and smiled, a plush dragon tucked under his arm. Benjamin looked it over and ruffled his hair, “This belongs to Ruby Armstrong, can you go talk to her?”

Michael left, and meanwhile Katt took a seat at a bar. She smiled at the woman next to her, “So you’re Nora?”

“I am. Are you new to town?”

“Not quite. I’m here investigating a murder.” Katt said.

“Oh, then why are you talking to me?”

She smiled and leaned on the counter, “We found a syringe of yours near the crime scene. Mind telling me what you used it for?”

“I don’t know. I just got off from my job not too long ago.”

“What’s your job?” Katt asked.

“Ah I’m a residential nurse, I take care of the elderly.”

“That’s nice. It still doesn’t explain why we found a syringe of yours.”

She shook her head, “I wish I could be of help, but I’ve got no clue as to how it got there.”

Katt sighed and stood up from the chair, “I see. Well have a good day.”

She left the bar and returned to Benjamin, meanwhile Michael walked up to a small bookstore. He walked in, and a woman looked over from the counter.

“Welcome! What can I help you with today?”

“Ah are you Ruby Armstrong?” He asked.

“That I am! What can I help you with darling?”

He placed the plush dragon on the counter, “Is this yours?”

“Ah it belongs to my son, yes. Where did you happen to find it?”

“At the Grand Palace. Were you there earlier?” He asked.

She nodded and smiled, “We were! I’m glad you found his plush, William was throwing a fit after he lost it.”

“Of course. Did you happen to know Brice LeBeau by chance?”

“I did! He and I were good buddies, but then I got busy after Will was born.”

“I see. Well I should get going now, have a good day.”

He waved and left the shop, quickly returning to the two. Benjamin smiled as he walked in, “Perfect timing. Can you go with Katt and talk to Tessa Ludley? Also our killer is a police member, keep that in mind.”

The two left and arrived at an art studio not long after. They walked in and young woman was gently painting on a canvas. She smiled and looked over at them, “Hello there!”

Katt smiled, “Are you Tessa?” 

“I am. How can I be of help?”

“We were wondering if you knew someone by the name of Brice LeBeau?”

Tessa thought for a few moments, and then shook her head. “The name doesn’t sound familiar, no.”

“Well do you know why your sketchbook was at the Grand Palace?”

“Oh I go there to sketch from time to time. The architecture is just lovely, don’t you think?”

“I’ve never really paid attention.” Katt said.

“Ah that’s a shame. Now if you don’t mind, I should get back to work.”

Katt nodded and the two left, starting to walk back to Benjamin.

“So you seem to be in a better mood.” Michael said. “Did you finally talk to dad?”

“Mhm. The past is behind us now.”

“That’s good!” He said, smiling, and something crunched under his foot. He leaned over and picked up a book, its spine broken.

“What did you break now?” Katt asked.

“I stepped on this book.”

She took it and looked it over, “It says this belongs to Emilo Brandice, I think he’s that famous chef. How about you go talk to him, and I’ll let Benjamin know?”

Michael nodded and took the book from her, walking towards a restaurant. He asked for Emilio and was led to a kitchen, which was very busy.

He squeezed his way through, and upon asking for him once more, he was directed outside.

There was a man sitting on the steps, smoking a cigarette. He looked up at Michael, “What are you doing here lad?”

“Ah I was looking for you. I found this.” He said, handing the book to Emilio.

“My cookbook! But what happened to it?”

“Uh we found it like that. Anyways, did you know Brice LeBeau?”

“That diver? Yeah he came here one a week. Nice man.”

“Well we found him dead earlier, unfortunately.”

“Really? That’s a shame, he was such a good customer.”

After a few moments, Emilio stood up and snuffed the cigarette. “I’ll see you later kid.”

The two parted ways, and Michael walked back, to find Katt and Benjamin whispering. As he walked in and Benjamin smiled. “Katt, can you go talk to Andolian? I want to have a quick chat with Michael.”

She left and found Andolian laying in the grass at the park. “Andolian Brandice?”

“Who are you?”

“Not important. Did you know Brice LeBeau?”

He thought for a moment, “No, I didn’t. What’s this about?”

“We found someone dead earlier, and are looking for the killer.”

“Well good luck with that.” He said, sighing.

“I wasn’t done asking you questions. How’d you lose your wallet?”

“I haven’t lost it.” He said, reaching into his pocket. He looked over at Katt, and she held up a wallet.

“I must have lost it earlier at Grand Palace.”

“And what business did you have there?” She asked, handing him the wallet.

“I was meeting up with a friend.”

“Well then, that’s all I needed to know. Enjoy your day.” She said, and left. 

As she walked in, Benjamin grabbed her hand and began walking. 

“And where are we going?” She asked.

“To arrest our killer of course!”

They arrived at a small gallery, and walked in. Benjamin tapped on Tessa’s shoulder, and she turned around. “Oh can I help you?”

“Yes. So why did you kill Brice?”

“But I didn’t?” She said. 

“All the evidence points to you.” Benjamin said, not missing a beat.

“Fine! You got me.”

“So why?”

“Why not? He was a sacrifice after all.” She said.

Benjamin was confused, “What do you mean?”

“It won’t matter soon. After all, El Rey will take control soon.”

“We won’t let that happen.” Benjamin said, pulling out some handcuffs.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and she fell to the floor, the gun clattering next to her. The three left and Benjamin pulled Katt to the side.

“What’s up?”

He pulled an envelope out of her pocket and smiled, “These are for you.”

She opened it and looked inside, “Tickets, but what for?”

“There’s a show nearby and I figured we could go see it. It’s called J Crew.”

“You do realize there’s only two?”

He nodded, “One is for Michael. So what do you think?”

“It sounds like a great idea. Hey Mikey, come over here.”

He joined them and looked up at Katt, “What’s wrong?”

“How about we go to a show?”

“Yes! I can’t wait.”

The three smiled and began to leave, the wind blowing past as they walked.


	5. Stealing the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katt's date takes a dark turn.

Michael bounced around in his seat, and Katt looked around for Benjamin. Vicky Vanderville took the stage, and began the countdown, when there was suddenly a loud bang. 

Vicky fell to the stage and the crowd quickly dispersed, while Katt and Michael walked up to the stage. She looked around for Benjamin, but was unable to find him.

Katt turned her attention back to the body, and sighed. “Looks like someone shot her.”

Michael tapped her on the shoulder, holding out a small earring. She looked it over, “JB. It must be their lead singer, go see if he’s backstage.”

He left, and headed backstage. After looking around for a bit, he spotted who he was looking for. “James?”

“Yeah?”

“Wait you seem familiar.”

James chuckled, “Well I was on stage earlier.”

“Good point. Anyways, did you know anyone who’d want Vicky dead?”

He shook his head, “Not really, no.”

“Well you lost your earring.” Michael said, handing it back to James. 

“Thank you very much. You should get going now, you aren’t allowed back here technically.”

Michael nodded and returned to Katt. She smiled and held up a small can, “Well I can tell our killer drinks energy drinks.”

“Aren’t those very bad for you?” He said, picking up a few small objects.

“Mhm, they are. Have you seen Benjamin by the way?”

“I haven’t, but I found these.” He said, handing her a bottle of cologne and an armband.

She looked them over, “This armband belongs to Kinan Lich, and this cologne to Cyrus. Who do you want to talk to?”

“I’ll talk to Cyrus!” He said, and ran off. 

Katt smiled and left, finding a man standing behind the stage. He frantically ran around and she smiled, “Are you Kinan?”

“I am! Sorry but I’m quite busy at the moment.”

“Well if you don’t mind, I have a few questions to ask? I’m part of a police force, and we’re investigating the murder.”

“Of course. How can I help?” He sighed, taking a sip of coffee from his cup. 

“So you knew Vicky?”

He nodded, “Yes. I helped plan this event, so she and I talked occasionally.”

“Well do you know why your armband was on the stage?”

“Oh I gave it to her for good luck! I made it earlier this week!” He happily said.

“So you organized the whole event?”

“That I did!” He proudly said.

“Then how on earth did this manage to happen?” Katt asked.

“I wish I knew myself. I should get going, and check on the rest of J Crew. If you need me, I’ll be around!” He said, and quickly walked away. 

Meanwhile, Michael followed the smell of heavy cologne, and found Cyrus sitting outside. He sat down next to him and smiled. “Well did you enjoy the show?”

He chuckled, “There wasn’t much of a show to begin with. Since when did you start interrogating people?”

“Not too long ago. Did you know Vicky by any chance?”

“Not really, no. How did you find me anyways?”

Michael smiled and held up the bottle. “I followed the scent.”

“Ahh I forgot I dropped that.”

“Why was it on the stage?”

“I was going to see a friend in the back.” He said.

“But people that aren’t cast members aren’t allowed back there.”

“I was just saying hi, relax. I should get going.” Cyrus said, standing up. He tipped his hat and Michael and left. On the way back, Michael picked up a set of keys and looked over it. 

After a few moments he left, and found a man sitting outside a car. He smiled, “Are you Lucas Redmoon?”

“I am.”

“I think you lost these.” He said, handing the keys back to him. 

“Thank you very much. After what happened earlier, everyone was rushing to get out, and I dropped them.”

“Yeah, it was pretty crazy.”

“I should get leaving soon, sorry!” He said, and Michael waved as he left. 

He returned and Katt smiled, “Our killer is a male, and a groupie of J Crew. I also found this.” She said, holding up a small poster. 

“Who does it belong to?” Michael said, taking it from her.

“Jason, so he should still be nearby.”

“I’m what?” Came a voice from nearby, as Jason tripped over something. He fell to the ground and Michael helped him up.

“So you lost your poster?”

“Yeah I did. I tend to lose a lot of things.” Jason said, chuckling.

“Did you see what happened?”

Jason nodded, “It was horrible! Vicky didn’t deserve that.”

“So did you know her?”

“I wish! Did you?”

Michael shook his head, “No, me neither.” He noticed as Katt stood up and left, leaving the two alone.

Jason looked around, ‘’Have you seen Benjamin? I wanted to give him something earlier.” 

“No, we haven’t seen him all day.”

“That’s a shame. Well I’ll see you soon!” Jason said, and left.

Michael sighed and waited for Katt for a few minutes, but finally left, walking out of the building. Meanwhile Katt walked into the back, and knocked on a door, letting herself in. 

James looked over at her, “Oh, how can I help you?”

She walked in and placed a hat on his head, “You could have let me known.”

“Excuse me?”

She kissed him on the cheek and he blushed. “Katt…”

“So did Mikey figure it out?”

He chuckled, “I don’t think so, no.”

“But it’s so obvious.” She said.

“Is it really?”

“To me at least.” She said, poking his nose. “You can’t fool me Benjamin, I’ll always recognize you.”

He smiled, “Well that’s good to know. You should get back to Mikey, he’ll be worried.”

“Aren’t you coming?”

“Nah, I’ll meet up with you guys later.” He said, and smiled at her.

She left the room, and walked down the dimly lit hallway. A sound came from behind her, but before she could turn around, she fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Meanwhile, Michael walked up to a cafe, and sat down at a table. Kinan looked over at him, confused. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah. I believe you met Katt earlier?”

After a moment, recognition flashed across his face. “Oh her! You must work with her then?”

“I do.”

“What brings you here?” He said, smiling.

“I’m here to figure out why you killed Vicky.”

“What do you mean? I’d never do such a thing.”

“Are you sure about that?” Michael said, while grinning.

“Jeez for a little kid you sure are intimidating. What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“I meant to kill James, or as you like to call him, Benjamin.” He said, sighing.

“James is Benjamin?” Michael said, shocked.

“Of course. I thought you knew that? Anyways, I was told to get rid of him by El Rey, but I didn’t realize I killed Vicky. I kind of ran away after I shot her.”

“Well it doesn’t matter now, since you’re under arrest.” Michael said, and slapped handcuffs on Kinan. As the police car rolled away, Michael headed back to the theater. Inside he found Benjamin waiting for him, and smiled. “You didn’t tell me you were a famous musician!”

“Well I was going to wait until later, but who told you?”

“Kinan did. Don’t worry, I already arrested him and everything.”

“Really? I sure did miss a lot.”

Michael smiled and looked around, “Hey, where’s Katt?”

“I thought she was with you.”

Benjamin shook his head, and noticed as a note fluttered to the ground next to him. He picked it up and his eyes widened as he read it, “Katt took a flight. Come find her if you dare.”

Michael looked worried, “Is she going to be okay?”

“Well we’re going to find her.” He said, grabbing Michael’s hand and the two walked away, as the note fluttered to the ground once more.


	6. Burning Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To love... To lose... Its all too familiar.

The two arrived at the airport, to find it mostly empty. Michael walked in front of Benjamin, “This is weird. Why is there no one here?”

Benjamin looked over and saw a body lying on the ground, badly torched. “This is probably why.”

He sighed and Michael walked over, “What’s wrong?”

“This is...Giulietta.” He said, holding up a small wallet. 

There was a barking sound and the two looked over, to find a dog walking alongside a young woman. She approached the two and smiled, “Well hello again.”

“Sapphire. What brings you here?” Benjamin asked. 

“Well I was supposed to be taking a flight, before they evacuated the airport. There was a fire at one of the terminals they said.”

“I see. But I’m sure you know they don’t let you take animals as big as that on the plane?” He said, motioning to the Mastiff.

“Oh it’s not mine. I found it not too long ago, and figured I could take care of it until their owner comes back.” Sapphire said.

Benjamin looked over at Michael, “So our killer owns a Mastiff then. Go look for clues, and let me know if you see Katt anywhere.”

After he had left, Sapphire smiled. “I thought you guys looked a bit smaller. Do you need any help by chance?”

“Do you even know how to do work like this?” Benjamin asked.

“Of course. I’ve got a friend who does this same thing.”

“Well then, you can help. First off, I’ll need you to talk to Josh Byrd.” He said, holding up a small bottle of coffee.

She took the bottle and left, the dog following close behind. Benjamin sighed and Michael walked over, a worried look on his face. “I haven’t seen her yet. What if she’s not here?”

“Then we’ll keep looking for her. What did you find?” He said.

Michael handed him a small pin, and Benjamin looked it over. “This belongs to Cornelius Castletown. He should be nearby.”

He left and found Cornelius sitting outside, a book in his hand. 

“Hello again Cornelius.”

“Well hell to you too. What can I help you with?” He said, smiling.

“We found your pin.”

“Ah it slipped off in the confusion from earlier.” 

“So what happened?” Michael asked.

Cornelius shrugged, “They say there was a fire at one of the terminals, so they had us all leave. I’m sure it’s put out by now, so why they won’t let us back in is a mystery.”

“Well you knew Giulietta, right?”

“Of course. What about her?”

“She’s dead.” Michael said, not missing a beat. “And was badly burned as well.”

“Did she get caught in the fire?” He asked.

Michael shook his head, “No, someone purposely did it.”

Cornelius sighed, “This is what our world is coming to, I’m ashamed.”

“Yes well, I should get going.” Michael said, and left. 

Meanwhile, Sapphire walked up to Josh, who was sitting down, a cup of coffee in his hands. She smiled and sat down next to him, “Josh Byrd?”

“That’s me. And you are?”

“Sapphire Nuevo, I’m helping out the CPD for a bit.”

“So I assume you’re here to ask me questions then?” He asked.

She nodded, “Did you know Giulietta?”

“I did, a few years ago. We lost touch about six months ago.”

The dog huffed and laid down on the ground, “So are you a dog person?”

“I am. Although my life can be pretty busy lately.” He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I see.” She said, standing up. “Well have a good day.”

She left and returned to Benjamin, who pulled her off to the side. “I found this. Care to explain?” He said, holding up her phone.

“Well I dropped it. No big deal really.”

“It is when I found it under the body.”

Sapphire was shocked and shook her head, “I wouldn’t do anything like that. After all, it’d ruin my career.”

“Well I guess you’re right.”

“Why’s that?” She asked.

“I found out the killer was a man, but I wanted to double check, just in case.” He sighed.

“I see. Well if it helps, I found this on the way back.” She said, holding up a bottle of aspirin.

Benjamin carefully looked it over, and handed it back to her. “These belong to Lexi Bloom. See if she’s around anywhere.”

He left, and Sapphire walked away, finding Lexi not long after. She sat down next to her, and Lexi groaned. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah. We found your aspirin, near a crime scene.”

“Oh you found it! Thank god, I have the worst headache.” Lexi said, as Sapphire handed her the bottle. 

“Mind explaining how you lost it?”

She took a pill and smiled, “Well when everyone was evacuating they had these alarms going off, too loud if you ask me. I was going to take some medicine for my headache, but someone bumped me and the bottle rolled away.”

“Well did you know Giulietta Capecchi?”

“I did.” She said, as a message came over the loudspeakers.

“Oh it looks like they’re opening the airport again.” Sapphire said. 

Lexi grabbed a bag and flung it over her arm, “Perfect timing. Thanks for the chat, I’ll see you later!” She said, and walked away.

Sapphire looked over at the dog and smiled, “We’ll find your owner soon enough.”

As she began to walk back, she ran into Michael, who smiled. “Hi! Want to come with me?”

“Where?”

“Oh I’m just going back to Benjamin, but did you want to walk with me?” He asked.

“Of course.” She said, and the two made their way back.

Benjamin looked over as they came back, “Our killer wears a hat, and plays baseball.”

Michael smiled and held up a small keychain. “Well I found this.”

After looking it over, Benjamin’s face dropped and he sighed. “This is Lance’s. I’ll go have a talk with him.”

Benjamin left and found Lance by the entrance, his voice was quiet as he spoke. “Benjamin, what are you doing here?”

He held up the keychain, “I found this.”

“I know, I dropped it earlier. I figured it’d find its way back to me somehow. How have you been?”

“I’ve been fine. And you?” Benjamin asked.

“I’m fine, but I heard the news about Giulietta.”

“About that… The clues, they all match to you.”

“Are you trying to say I killed her?” Lance asked.

Benjamin was silent for a few moments, “I’m sorry Lance. I don’t know who to trust anymore.”

“Well clearly your trust Katt more than me.” Lance said, his voice full of anger.

Before Benjamin could speak, Lance left, and Benjamin was left alone. 

He returned to the two and sighed, “All the clues lead to Lance, but there’s no way he could do that, right?”

Michael stepped forward and smiled, “Well actually. Earlier when I was talking to Cornelius, I saw a dog leash sticking out of his pocket.”

Benjamin smiled, “Well what are we waiting for then?”

The three found Cornelius about to board a plane, but Benjamin stopped him. He pulled him off to the side and smiled, “Can we have a chat?”

“About what? I really should get going.”

“I want to know why you framed Lance for Giulietta’s murder.” Benjamin said.

“That’s absurd, I’d never do such a thing.”

Sapphire walked up and the dog pranced over to Cornelius, happily wagging its tail. Benjamin smiled and Cornelius groaned. “Fine, you got me.”

“So why’d you do it?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I had to create a distraction so Russell Crane could claim “his angel.” He threatened me if I didn’t.”

Benjamin was curious, “What do you mean?”

Cornelius smiled, “You’re missing someone, aren’t you?”

“And what does Russell want with Katt then?”

He shrugged, “It’s not like he was going to tell me.” 

Benjamin sighed and put the cuffs on Cornelius, and they watched the police cruiser leave. Lance approached them and Benjamin sighed, “I’m sorry. I should have known better.”

He nodded and Benjamin smiled, “So any ideas on what to do, Deputy Chief?”

“You’re asking me to come back, after all that’s happened?” Lance said, surprised.

“Of course.”

Lance smiled, and held up his phone. “I’ve been in contact with Asal Hawaa. Apparently they’ve got a few leads.”

“Where?”

“Cannon City, near Astodia.” He said.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go rescue Katt!” Benjamin said, smiling.

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Katt sat bound to a chair, her head held down. Footsteps drew close and Russell smiled, a small device in his hand. He hesitated for a moment, and then pushed a button on it, her head jolting up. A small blue light blinked on the thin bracelet on her wrist.

He smiled, and she looked at him. “Welcome home...Zero.”


End file.
